Known car wash brushes include an elongated tubular hub with a plurality of circumferentially spaced, longitudinal grooves formed in the outer surface. U.S. Pat. No. 4,018,014 assigned to Belanger, Inc. discloses such a hub. The grooves are designed to receive and hold packs of elongated brush elements; i.e., long strips of felt or other fabric tied together by a clip. Each clip is designed to be inserted into a respective longitudinal groove, forming a tongue-and-groove type connection between the clip and hub. Thus, the brush elements are slidably engaged with the hub and, due to the cylindrical shape of the grooves and clips, have some freedom to rotate relative to the hub. While the brush functions well, building it by sliding the brush elements into the grooves is a time-consuming process.